Mito Shou
(Forward) |number= 8 |element= Earth |team= Dragonlink |seiyuu= Tai Yuuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 042 (GO)}} Mito Shou ( ) is a forward for Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Able to turn the tiniest opening into an attacking opportunity."'' Appearance Like all the members of his team except Yamato, he has white hair. He also has red eyes. Plot .]] He along with his team, Dragonlink, played against Raimon in the second half of the Holy Road's final, in the Amano Mikado Stadium, in episode 42. He used his keshin, Seiei Hei Pawn W, along with the rest of the forwards to stop Nishiki Ryouma from advancing through the field. In episode 43, he used his keshin again along with all the team. After Gotou Yukai's keshin shoot was blocked by Amagi's Atlantis Wall and Sangoku, he said that it was nice teamwork, but against Dragonlink it was useless. He then made a keshin shoot which injured Sangoku by throwing him against the goal post. Later, he used it again and had a keshin battle with Nishiki's keshin. He easily passed him because Nishiki was too tired, warning him that someone who didn't go through proper training to actively sustain his Keshin couldn't beat Dragonlink. He then made a keshin shoot which beat Majin Pegasus Arc but didn't score a goal. At the end of the episode, Dragonlink was in the lead with a score of 4-2. In episode 44, he used his keshin again to steal the ball from Tsurugi, but Tsurugi used a sliding and stole the ball back. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost 5-4 to Raimon. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Mito, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Tap *'Uniform': Dragon Wear (ドラゴンウェア) *'Item': Premier Gloves (プレミアグローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6320 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Mito, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Godai Shingo *'Player': Gotou Yukai *'Player': Seijou Shougo *'Records': Keshin's Best Friend (化身は親友, activate keshin 50 times) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Mito, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Topic': Good Anime (楽しみなアニメの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's riverside) *'Topic': Far Universe (遥かなる宇宙の話題, obtained on the first floor of Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Winter Sports (ウインタースポーツの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's park) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Checkmates B' *'Shine Thousand' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Climbs' Trivia *It can be seen in the intro of Inazuma Eleven GO Dark that he is the player that Tenma blows away with Soyokaze Step as the number 8 on the back of his shirt is visible. *His dub name is based on the French footballer Jacques Santini. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters